Unforseen Consequences
Intorduction The End Island trembles around me It feels so real... Am I really here? I only have a few moments remaining, I think. I'm not sure anymore. I'm not sure about anything anymore. I can't be sure. My reality is gone. Broken. Shattered. Or was it ripped to shreds? I can't remeber all that well... I went too far, too deep. I guess I should write down how I got here so others can know of my discovery... Here goes. June 13th, 2043 It was late, I should've gone to bed, but the new Uplink headset was so amazing! I just couldn't stop playing with it. Who knew, only fifteen years ago, that the Uplink would be invented. The great successor to the internet, to VR, to all human achievments. With it, a spaceplane pilot could maneuver an Autumn-class SSTO into orbit with minimal training, artists could turn their thoughts directly into incredibly complex art in seconds, Retrievers could call upon vast stores of knowledge and gather it all into one, detailed page. It allowed gamers, like me, to fully experrience our gameplay, with all five senses. I loved playing video games like Ian's Upward Fall, and Dart 3. Suddenly I received a message from Jocksan, my computer nerd buddy. The message read: "Yo homie check out this weird game I found. It looks REALLY old, dawg. It's called... hold on.... Minecraft. Uplink compatible, but its only compatible with some really old version of the uplink program. . I just played it, the controls are a little weird though... I mean, who still even uses WASD anymore? Sending you the data packet now... Have fun." Confused at the information-dump, I booted up the program. The Uplink program felt strange here... Until I looked at my hand, then realized that it as cubic. In fact, everything was cubic, blocky. A small piece of text appeared at the corner of my vision, but when I turned my eyes up to read it, it stayed at the corner of my eye until I physically grabbed it and read it. It told me to punch... trees? Perplexed, I wondered if my friend was trolling me. I brushed off the feeling and walked up to what I assumed was a tree, and gave it a good solid slug, which shattered a cube portion of it. I looked at it, and saw that I had just reduced a cubic meter of wood into a small chunk with a single punch. Also the top of the tree was floating. This game was weird. I looked at the rest of the data packet, and read a small tutorial. I followed the instructions, building a pickaxe out of wood, then immediately mining down and grabbing three blocks of cobblestone. There were many inconsistencies with this entire sequence of events, I realized as I crafted a stone pickaxe I also realized that logic kind of eluded this game so I didn't think too much about it. Building a house, I walked in proudly just as nightfall set in, having spent the day mining and harvesting various resources. But soon, I heard a ''tsssk tsssk ''sound and watched as an enormous creature scrambled over the wall. This resembled the stories my mother told me of those "spiders" and "insects". She said that the roaches were the last remaining relatives of these "arthropods". Well, It looked creepy and hsotile, so I beat it down with my fist. I could swear I heard a laugh, so quiet that I could barely hear it. I figured it was just my imagination. I poked my head outside the door, and instantly regretted it as a weird midgetty green thing that looked like it was made of some sort of green Rucanadian moss appeared out of nowhere and started to puff up with a hissing noise. I instantly shoved the door closed, shutting out whatever that thing was. Over the next few days, things were relatively uneventful. I assume many reading this account of events will have played this game, so I won't go into too much detail. August 12th, 2043 Meanwhile, I started to notice things were off in real life. News reports of rampant genetic mutations disfiguring animals into killing machines was filtered out as sensationalized trash. It was probably just an unusually large rat with big teeth. Inter-country tensions were the real problem. Apparently high-ranking officials were acting strangely. But it was probably fine. Meanwhile, while playing Minecraft, I made an interesting discovery. I was just walking around my base, clearing out ground for building, when I heard a voice, beckoning me. It came from the forest. it kept saying: "Come, child. I hold much knowledge." I walked closer, carefully scanning my surroundings. An orb of light called out from the woods, telling me to come closer.Category:Creepypasta Category:FezesAreCool1